


Fix

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael at the ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Ballet Slipper Pink."

The twenty minute intermission seems to drag on forever. For whatever reason, Raphael insisted on taking Simon to see _Romeo and Juliet_. Ballet is number one on Simon's _This Sucks_ list. Or it should be.

He sits alone in the balcony and fidgets with a too tight tie and ill-fitting jacket. He knows he shouldn't rely on his own closet; Raphael's clothes fit his body so much better.

As if Raphael hears his thoughts, Simon suddenly finds himself being poked and prodded; suit coat pulled this way and that way and tie tugged and loosened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Simon's first reaction is non-compliance, jerking away from Raphael's touch. "Stop it."

"I'm trying to fix you."

"You can't fix me, Raphael!" 

His voice is too loud. The protest hangs in the air, raw and filled with regret.

"You can't fix me," he whispers.

Raphael sits back and reaches for Simon's hand. "I can. I have to. You need me to."

Deep down Simon hates that he always fights Raphael on everything from borrowing clothes to helping shadowhunters to attending the ballet. But the battle goes beyond the superficial and even beyond the core of their relationship. His true fight is against himself; his own vampiric nature. And that can never be fixed.

Simon had been dazzled by the first real conversation with Raphael. The vampire loomed larger than life, otherworldly and beautiful. And yet tragic and lonely and in want of companionship. In need of love. Traits Simon knows all too well.

After a deep, calming breath Simon leans his head against Raphael's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

"You're not. Ever. Well, maybe sometimes."

Their eyes meet and they smile. Raphael surprises Simon by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Simon returns the kiss more fervently, with a promise of good things to come.

Between the two of them, they fix each other.

The lights grow dimmer and the music begins to play again. Settling back into their seats, he gives Raphael's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Simon thinks maybe this ballet thing isn't so bad after all.


End file.
